Cable operators such as Comcast, Time Warner, Cablevision and Cox are increasing moving to Hybrid Fiber Coax (HFC) distribution. They are eliminating independent distribution of content from the program providers to the cable systems in favor of receiving the content at a master headend—satellite descrambling it, grooming it, and access controlling and distributing MPEG2 transport packets (with MEPG2 and AVC content) via multi-cast Internet Protocol (IP) packets to the hubs (e.g., Motorola SEM or APEX device) where the IP packets are received. The transport packets of content are then removed from the IP packets at the cable hub and sent into the RF cable system (QAM modulated and up-converted onto an RF carrier).